User blog:Joeaikman/Wiki: Apocalypse - Chapter 13 - Morgue
The walls of The Community have fallen. The sound of life has gone, and been replaced by the sound of the dead. Bodies are strewn everywhere, though most have had the flesh stripped off them. Joel stands in the middle of the gateway, with Brandon and Kung either side of him. Joel: This place is a morgue. Watch out for the dead. We meet up back here in two hours. Gather as many supplies as you can. If you hear gunshots then get to that position as fast as possible. Got that? Kung: Loud and clear. Brandon: On it. The three split up, and the camera follows Brandon as he makes his way to the building where he knows the medical supplies were kept. Han had shown them around the building when he had shown them around. The doctor’s offices were almost empty. Bran killed the first dead thing he saw, and then a voice echoed to him. Stan: Now you can kill them, Brandon? Now that it is too late to save me? Brandon: No. No. You can’t be here. You’re dead- Stan: You killed me. Let’s not bullshit here, Brandon. You know that it was all your fault. What would Joel do to you if he found out? He blames himself, you know. Brandon: I know. I can see that, but- Stan: But what? Was what you did understandable? You murdered me in cold blood. Brandon sinks to his knees and starts to sob. Stan: Crying doesn’t bring me back Brandon. Your brother can’t protect you from the truth. You’re a coward, and everyone knows it. Coward! Brandon: No! No! No! Leave me alone! - Morty and Gabriel are stood together, in a shadowy back alley of the Drawer. Morty is leaning against the wall, whilst Gabriel looks nervous. Morty: Mum is with me, Gabe. You need to man up and pick a side. Gabriel: This place is full of good people, Morty. How many of them have to die because of your irrational hatred? Morty: Only the people who oppose me should die. Only the people who support the monster. Gabriel: What about Ted? You gonna kill him, too. Morty: Not if I don’t have to. Mum deserves better, though. Gabriel: Mum chose him. He’s a good man. Morty: He supports a monster. He is not a good man. You have to pick a side, Gabe. Gabriel: I choose the side of God. - Mendes is sat in the canteen, prodding at a bowl of some sort of noodle soup. Neil sits down opposite him. He has a plate of corn.He stares down at it. Neil: I hope Joel gets back soon. Jasper is starting to run out of proper meals. This isn’t good enough to precede a stint on the walls. Mendes: No matter. Not hungry. Neil: Can I have yours then? Mendes angrily pushes the bowl to Neil, who inspects him as he starts to eat. Neil: You okay, man? Mendes: No. Mendes angry. Neil: About the thing Clyde told me about? Jacob is a good kid. You shouldn’t judge him. Mendes: He know bad people. Bad people. Me no think he different. He same as them. He bad person. Neil: We’ve all done bad things. Things that we regret. We are at war with the dead. You do what you have to do to survive. Don’t judge Jacob based on that. Mendes: Maybe. Mendes not sure. Neil: Well, learn to be sure, dude. On the walls we are all brothers. You see Trip over there? Neil points to Trip, who is hitting on Jordan whilst Sarah, his girlfriend, watches. Neil: He’s a piece of shit person, but he has my back and I have his. Why? Because thats the way it has to be. We don’t survive without each other. Same thing with you and Jacob. Now, come on, it’s our turn up there. - Duke, Clyde and Jacob are stood on the walls. It looks like Duke might be asleep, wearing sunglasses to hide his eyes. Jacob is the only one stood on the wall. Clyde is slumped on the floor. Clyde: How long is it until lunch? Shouldn’t Neil be here by now? Where is Trip? Jacob: We still have half an hour. Clyde: Oh man… I’m famished. Jacob: Wait. Clyde. When are Joel and his team to be getting back? Clyde: Not yet. Why? Can you see them? Jacob: There’s three people walking towards us. I don’t think it’s them, though. Clyde: There shouldn’t be. Clyde jumps to his feet and grabs the binoculars off Jacob and looks through them. Clyde: Holy shit. It can’t be… Clyde turns to Jacob and Duke. Clyde: We need to get the gate open. It’s Dirk. - Joel is in what looks like an office, rummaging through drawers. He is clearly looking for something. He finds a drawer full of files and folders. As he flicks through the names Felco Jones and Cam LeGrey can both be seen. Joel: Come on… It has to be here... He then finds a folder and pulls it out. A look of shock comes over his face. He flicks through it, though the camera doesn’t reveal it’s contents. Joel: Shit. We have to go. I have to warn Morty. - Kung walks down the dark passage of the Communities main building. He found the room full of TV screens, and, as he had expected, he found Matteo strapped into his chair, zombified and lashing out. Kung stares at him for a few seconds, before drawing his knife. Kung: I’m sorry, Matteo. I betrayed you. I had to do it, though. I needed to save my brother. You didn’t deserve this. Matteo tries to bite him as he steps closer. Kung: This new place… I don’t trust it… I don’t trust any of them. How can I know that it is safe for me and Brandon? Matteo lashes out again. Kung: You’re right. We are better off alone together. I’ll do it later. He drives the knife through Matteo’s head, and the zombie slumps forward. Kung: Thank you. - Dirk and Jose are stood in a dark alleyway. Dirk is pacing anxiously, whilst Jose is leaning against the wall. Dirk: The walker attacks got too much. I couldn’t risk Davis out there any longer. I wouldn’t have come here if I didn’t have to. You know that. Jose: You did the right thing by both Davis and Leanne. I know what that place meant to you… Dirk: I ain’t left it forever. Just until all this dies down. Then me and Davis can go back and it ain’t lost. Did you talk to Judith? Jose: I did… Dirk: An’ what’d she say? She believe me. Jose: She’d believe anything that got her answers, right now. She ain’t in her right mind. You can’t take advantage of that. Dirk: She thinks it was the arab, too. Jose: Dirk… Stan is dead. Dirk stays silent for a few seconds, and his brow furrows. Dirk: His mercenaries kill him? Jose: No. Zombies got him. He’s dead. Joel is alive. He told me what happened. He doesn’t think any of the people who came to our farm were there. Except one... - The cantina is dark. Eight figures are sat around a table. Morty is sat at one end, with Jasper at the other. Clyde and Jordan are next to Morty, with Grenn and Duke next to Jasper. Judith and Neil are sat opposite each other in the middle. They are all hooded. There is one empty seat. Morty: Order! Order! Clyde: No-one was saying anything, dude… Morty: Shut up, Clyde. That’s just how we start. Clyde: How you start you mean… Jasper: Let him speak. Morty: Thank you. We are without Brother Joel today- Neil: Does he need to refer to us as Brother or Sister all the time? It’s creepy. Grenn: He has a point there. It is. Morty: Look, dickheads. I want to speak. Let me speak. Judith: We should be avenging Barry, not sitting here. Jasper: Look, Judith. Everyone here wants to do what is right by Barry and Stan, but we don’t have the numbers right now. Clyde: With Dirk and Jose, maybe we do. Neil: Mendes too. Grenn: What about Gabriel? Morty: Order! The new people aren’t the problem. Nial is. Grenn: What about Rob? He doesn’t trust Nial either. Morty: He is too new. We can’t trust him. Clyde: Didn’t you just say that the new people weren’t a problem? Morty gets up from his chair and stamps his feet. Morty: Fuck all of you. Nial is the problem. Barry is dead because of him and his negligence. Joel told him what happened and he did nothing. We need to remove him from power, and soon. - The room is a dark one. Leege is strapped to a table. His eyes open. He tries to look around, but his head cannot move. A figure moves into the light. It is dressed in full surgical gear. Leege: Doc? Doc?! What’s going on?! The figure lowers the goggles on his face. It is revealed to be not Cooper, but Tenton. Leege: Tenton?! What’s happening?! Tenton: I’m sorry, Leege. He’s making me do it. Tenton pulled out a syringe, and Leege’s eyes went wide. Leege: No! No! Tenton, please! I thought we were friends! Tenton shakes, and then he pushes the needle into Leege’s arm. Leege wrenches back and starts to fight his bonds. His mouth starts to froth, and then he goes limp. Tenton backs off, tears in his eyes. The camera pans away, into the darkness, and a voice is heard. It is a southern American drawl. ???: Hey, Leege. The speaker steps into the light. The camera starts of at his boots and then pans up, to his face, a cruel smile on his lips. ???: Did you miss me? Justin. Category:Blog posts